


List

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Jaeger Academy, Jaeger Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy gets a heck of a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List

**Author's Note:**

> 7 November 2016  
> Jaeger Academy  
> Kodiak, AK, United States

\- Yancy's birthday cake, Kodiak — November 7, 2016 — Raleigh B -

Yancy and Raleigh do their level best to swagger, but it comes off as more of a shamble.

Yancy sighs.

"You think this is about—"

Yancy claps a hand over Raleigh's mouth, commands, «Admit **nothing** , bro.»

Raleigh, eyes huge, nods.

« **Nuh.** **Thing.** » Yancy releases him.

They walk a few more steps.

«So, uh, what—» Raleigh rubs the back of his neck. «—d'you think this is about?»

«Doubt it's anything good this early in the morning.»

"Yeeeaaaaa ...."

They push through the door to the Director's offices.

"Ah, good morning, Cadets Becket!" chirps the receptionist. "She's ready for you."

Gestures them through the inner door.

"Good morning, gentlemen," the Director greets warmly. "Please, have seats."

They sit.

The Director folds her hands on her desk, studies Yancy and Raleigh.

They sit straighter.

"Stop looking like I'm going to eat you alive, Cadets. You're here because I have good news."

Yancy exhales and slouches (a little); Raleigh exhales and bounces a knee.

"That's better. PPDC Command sent me some very official paperwork last night which says the two of you will be the pilots of one of the American Mark III Jaegers."

Raleigh squeaks.

Yancy's jaw drops.

The Director suppresses a laugh. "They've decided you'll jockey the GD. I suspect you're both already familiar with her specs."

They nod enthusiastically.

"Good. Your first assignment is to name her. There should be a list of suggested words in your email when you return to your dorm. You're welcome to suggest other names, but Command will have to approve them." The corner of her mouth turns up. "So don't try anything silly."

"Of course not, ma'am," assures Yancy.

"Of course not." She smiles. "I'll need to have a ranked list of five suggestions by the end of classes on Friday."

Yancy and Raleigh nod.

"Do you have any questions for me right now?"

They shake their heads.

"Then you're dismissed." She stands, bows. "Congratulations, gentlemen."

"Thanks," Raleigh manages, scrambling to his feet and returning the gesture.

"Thank you, ma'am," says Yancy, doing the same.

They hover in front of the Director's desk.

"Go on, shoo, Cadets!" She waves toward the door.

They eep, make for the exit.

"And, Yancy?"

He turns back. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Happy birthday."

He grins like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Constanza](https://www.flickr.com/photos/peregrineblue/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/peregrineblue/2528883242/).


End file.
